Crimson regret
by kstu123
Summary: A girl is found in the woods, broken, and dying. What happened? The Cullens would know. That is, if she was willing to tell them.
1. Chapter 1

On the run

_Okay, this is the preview to my first fanfic, hopefully, I won't be murdered by angry readers in the morning. I wrote this 'cause I'm bored. Please check fo spelling errors and flames will warm my feet for the winter._

**Preview:**

**_My breath trickled out in fog, my bloody feet hit the ice with force. I had been running for hours. Running from them. They who had taken my sanity, they who had destroyed_**

**_my very essence. If I were to die out here, it'd be a blessing. But of course, I'm never that lucky. A blur passed my by, then I ran into a concrete chest. That doe-eyed demon_**

**_stood before me, his Whiskey gold hair splayed across his cheekbones. " Not quick enough." He purred. An icy backhanded hit sent me flying. I landed on top of a bramble bush._**

**_The spines dug into me, but I didn't even care anymore. With one final thought, I closed my eyes, curled up in a ball, and waited for death. Somewhere in the distance, a wolf _**

**_howled. _  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy, but please, review a little. PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEE!

**SETH'S POV:**

I couldn't sleep, and the covers of my bed were rumpled and un-kept. Leah had gone to play with the guys, but mum said I couldn't go on account of "_homework issues". _I'm a freaking werewolf!!!! School isn't on my big list of things to do. My thoughts were broken off by a howl. It pierced the night sky like a silver blade. Jacob. I was on my feet in a flash, running toward the forest. _" Seth Clearwater, get your butt back here!" _Oh great.

" _Mom! It's an emergency! Jake needs me!" _I kept running, despite her commands. Eventually, you learn to tune things out. I phased once I reached the forest, shredding my clothes in my haste. _" Damn!" _ A mental chuckle escaped from Leah. I growled. _" Enough!!" _Jacob's voice penetrated my-our thoughts. _" I picked up a scent awhile back. Foreign bloodsucker. Sam's pack is on his way, but we have to move." _My sister and I barked in response. I began to let my paws fly above the earth, barely touching the ice and glittering snow drifts. That's when we heard a scream. _" They've got a human with them?!?!" _ Leah shrieked, causing my mental eardrums to bleed. A howl from Sam indicated that they heard it too. All of us were going at top speed now. We broke through the forest to a clearing, and what I saw repulsed me beyond belief. A bloodsucker with platinum blond hair cradled a girl in his arms his lips crushed to her neck. Greedy sucking noises were heard, and though he must have already drunk a gallon of the irony liquid, the girl's heartbeat was still fluttering. Beside him, another female stood, her eyes already a bright crimson. It matched her dark red curls. Snarls erupted from all our chests. _How dare they! _ The girl had multiple cuts all over, shards of ice clung to them like scales. The monster that drank from her finally released his hold from her neck, blood flowing freely down his chin. He smiled an evil smile.

" _Well, well. What do we have here?" _The red haired bitch chuckled.

" _It seems that Anya is not alone after all, isn't she Chad?" _I couldn't take it any more! I lunged for the guy's neck. He immediately dropped the girl, Anya? And spun a clear 360 degrees in the air. His foot connected to my furry jaw, sending me flying. I landed on top of an already bloody bramble bush. _That bastard! _I jumped up again, preparing to fight some more, but they were gone. Only the girl was left.


	3. Chapter 3

All righty then, here's chapter three of my story, I need reviews! I know people are viewing it so, don't lie. I'd rather you say that it sucks then for me to feel all alone.

Seth's POV:

I ran for the girl as fast as I could, knowing even without a doctor's degree that she was in critical condition. Her breath was short and raspy as Leah cradled her in her arms, and her eyelids fluttered. That's when I saw. The wound from her neck had no venom in it! How was this possible?!? I had seen the guy drinking, no scarfing, her blood, so why was there no venom? The rest of the pack was just as confused as I, and I'm sure Leah was too, though I couldn't hear her when she was human. It was a good thing my sister kept spare changes of clothes. Then, Sam's voice penetrated all the babbling.

" Enough. The girl is obviously injured. The Cullens should see her. We're in over our head." I had to agree. Besides, Esme promised food. I was already drooling over the possibilities, bacon, sausage, oh, and good coffee. Let's just say that Sam lacks, in the culinary field. Jacob was already doing a mental happy dance at the thought of seeing Nessie, who looked about thirteen now. I sighed. Did everyone have love but me? " Hey, cheer up little bro, I haven't found love yet, and I'm fine." Leah said. Now I just about howled in torment. I didn't want to be like my sister, Dammit! A chuckle sounded from the house. Edward. As soon as that thought sounded, the entire family emerged. Alice, the freakish psychic , Edward, mind rapist, Emmet, Pro wrestler, Rosalie, blond bitch, Esme, mother hen, Carlisle, Dr. Fang, Jasper, Emo child, Bella, Shield, and Nessie, the loch ness monster.

Jake immediately went for the little copper-curled child, smiling like my cousin on a red bull rush. Edward smiled that grin of his at me, clearly agreeing to my thoughts. But he turned serious when Leah shoved her way to the front, still cradling the unconscious woman. Esme gasped. " Dear lord, what happened?" Edward explained the story to them from our thoughts, his voice tense. " A pair of nomads were found, drinking from this child. Seth stopped them." I bowed my head in embarrassment. A wave of calm that was not my own alerted me to Jasper's presence. I smiled gratefully. " Well, we better bring her in then." Carlisle's methodical voice murmured. I had confidence that he could help the girl. Emmet took the wounded human into the house, while Dr. Fang made medical assessments. He took her to a room and closed the door basically in our faces. Hours passed, boredom grew, and I found myself pacing around the now crowded living room. " Geez Seth, have a little patience. Carlisle's almost done." Alice muttered. I snorted. Annoying all-knowing pixie. Edward chuckled again, and Bella wrapped her arms around his shoulders. I smiled. They always looked so happy together. It was then Carlisle came out. He held a bloodied cloth, which he was wiping his hands with. " Her wounds are severe. She has four broken ribs, multiple contusions, a fractured arm, and one bite mark with no venom." The pack nodded. It was Jasper that spoke up. " But how did she get that bite without the changing process?" This time I nodded more enthusiastically. I wanted to know the answer to this too. " Well, it seems to me, that this girl has been bitten multiple times before. Because of this, her body has actually become immune." I snarled. That girl had been fed on for who knows how long. My body began to tremble. Flashes of heat ripped through my spine. " Seth, calm down." Edward cautioned. I took a deep breath. I had to stay calm. Esme might kill me if I destroy the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiyas, if you people don't review soon I may just kill someone. I also may stop writing this fic. Anyway, on a new note, please welcome Chapter threeeeeeeee!

Edwardenters the stage: What the hell I s going on here?!?

Me: What does it look like, gay boy? I'm writing an awful fic.

Edward: Did someone feed her sugar again?

Me: MUWAHAHAH! You'll never catch me alive!!!

Edward: " BLINKS" I'll take that as a yes then…..

_Anya's POV:_

I woke up with a splitting headache, the feeling of needles in my hands, and….. Holy Crap! Another freaking vampire!!! I screamed as loud as I could, a skill I had learned one of the first few weeks of being in a bloodsucker's care. The leech collapsed onto the ground, holding his ears with his hands. Good. I ripped the I.v.s out , ignoring the sharp pain. The window was open, I could jump. I tried for it, knowing that the blond bloodsucker from before was right behind me. I managed, just as a hand reached for my coat. A tearing sound hit the air, but I would worry about that later. I needed to move. I made it to the driveway, and that's when the problems started. A tiny pixie leech appeared out of nowhere, and I almost ran smack into her, almost. There was a reason I was usually chained up. I skidded around her, swerving right into another. Fuck. He was blond like the other one, only leaner, and meaner. He gripped my arms around my back, causing me to flinch from the pain of broken bones. I didn't scream though, something told me this guy meant business. I did however, refuse to speak to any of them, no matter how much the may torture me. Sensing my discomfort, he loosened the grip slightly. It was not like I could _do _anything, so I decided to categorize the vamps. There was the one that had me in a death grip, the one who was monitoring me from before, a copper-haired one, a blond female, a chocolate-haired female, a male who looked like he was on steroids, and a caramel-coloured female. Also, there was one who didn't seem human, but not quite bloodsucker either. I tilted my head to the side, trying to determine what she was. A voice answered for me. " She is half vampire, half human." The copper haired one answered my unspoken query. I decided that he could probably read minds, I had met a couple of these before. Mind rapists. I began to sing ninety nine bottles of beer in my head, hoping it would ward him off for now. _Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer! _He made a face. So I was right. I continued on, with my mental scream/singing, hoping that these people would let me go on account of not being worth the trouble to eat. I began to squirm in the grasp of the blond vampire, and just to top it off I began to scream in high pitch. There was a reason people called my voice soprano. Everybody flinched. I began attacking the mind rapist with pictures crude, and bloody. His family being hurt, that stupid vamp hybrid getting killed, anything I could think of. He soon became incapacitated, writhing and screaming.

" If you value, this leeches sanity in any way, let me go!" I yelled still fighting the hold I was in. They all hesitated, clearly they were tighter than most covens. Maybe that explained the eyes. They were not devil's eyes but, a strange topaz. The other blond opened his mouth to speak, but before he could a howl echoed through the air. I stiffened. I knew that howl, it was a wolf. Little did I know just how big the wolves around here got.

Out emerged about ten, maybe fifteen of horse-sized wolves, each slightly different from each other. I groaned. Just my luck. They all took a stance around the coven, and I noticed that a sandy-coloured one was eyeing me intensely. Great, a perverted wolf. The mind rapist chuckled despite my still going song, so I knew he could hear everything. Damn that was annoying. I had to make decisions entirely on instinct then. So be it. IN FACT, THE WOLVES GAVE ME AN IDEA! I let all my bones relax like jell-o. Surprised by my act, the blond that held me let me slip to the ground. Now was my chance. I Used the ice to slide between the legs of the sandy coloured wolf, making him yelp in surprise, I grinned. This was actually the most fun I've had in a while. Unfortunately, my wounds didn't think so. As soon as I stood up, a ripping noise sounded at the base of my neck. The stitches had broken. A searing pain followed, causing me to let out a strangled cry. I fell back to the ground, my blood staining the white wonderland of snow. "Please, just kill me now." I whispered. I just wanted to be away from this hell. I felt someone lift me from the ground. I hoped they just were planning to snap my neck.

" Rest, you are safe here." A voice whispered. I closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiyas! So this is chapter five! And once again my book characters have me strapped to a chair to write it!

**Alice: PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!**

**Eddie: Don't call me that!**

**Me: they tried to make me go to rehab, but I said no no no!**

_**Seth:**_

_That girl had some serious skills. It was obvious that she had met our kind, (and the leeches kind) before. Also, it was obvious she was nuts. The girl talked in her sleep, and throughout the night all anyone could hear was " I'll castrate them all," or " Damn mutts." It was driving me nutters! Even kind Bella had to laugh at me pacing, the amount of times I snorted as her vocal sleep-talking became quite vulgar. _

_Nessie was about sixteen looking now, and she was the only one not involved in the high maintenance discussion the Cullen's were having but me. I sauntered over to her, sitting against the wall for comfort. " Hey squirt." I muttered, mussing up her hair a little. She huffed, socking me one in the elbow. _

" _Ouch."_

" _Serves you right, big bully." Renesmee muttered. Lately she had been getting more thin-skinned about jokes, especially Emmet's. Then again, she may have just been feeling off. _

_I was broken out of my thoughts by a loud groan. All heads snapped to Carlisle's office. I was on my feet in a second. I didn't know why, but this weird, rude kid had me wrapped around her finger. Edward chuckled at me on the way in. Man, do I ever need to stop thinking so loud!_

Well, that's all I can right for now. Peace

_**Carlisle walks in: Why do you guys have this kid tied to a chair?**_

_**Goes to free me.**_

_**Edward: Wait NOOOO!**_

_**(evil glow of power consumes me) MUHAHAHAHA! FREE AT LAST!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Allo again! **_

_**(sitting in titanium cell)**_

_**As you might have guessed, the vamps caught me, so they're making me write some more.**_

_**Eddie: Damn straight, and don't call me Eddie!**_

_**Jasper: And just **__how __**long did it take for you to trap this kid?**_

_**Emmet: EDDIE GOT HIS BUTT KICKED BY A GIRL!!!!**_

_**(all female heads snap to his direction)**_

_**ALL: EMMET!!!! (snarls, hisses and growls)**_

_**(while nobody looks, I take out a can of red bull)**_

_**Carlisle: Oh no!**_

_**ME: (evil glow turns into wings) MUAHAHAHA! RED BULL GIVES YOU WINGS!**_

_**Anya Pov:**_

_**My head hurts.**__ Those were the first thoughts I could regognize. That, and Chad was going to torture me, again. My entire body was numb, something that I had often longed for. Unfortunately, now wasn't one of those times. __**Get up you moron! **__I internally scolded myself. __**Get up or you'll die! **__Die. And that's when I remembered everything._

_I sat up in a rush, than collapsed back down in pain. " Damn you Chad." I hissed. " Damn you to hell." In a second, all the other bloodsucker's were around this, this hospital bed I was on. I tensed. Oh no._

_Before I could even move though, the door was locked by the mind rapist. " Not gonna happen." He sighed. I bit my lip to keep from cussing at him. I was careful not to draw blood though. My eyes flicking nervously around, I began to look for other means of escape. Windows, locked. Glass, bulletproof. Other door, blocked by vamp on steroids. Damn._

_Shifting into a sitting position, I decided I might as well shoot out both of my legs too. " All right, what does captain Sparkle," I said, jerking my head toward the blond who was standing in the sun. _

" _And the fang squad want from me?" It was quiet for a few moments, I thought I heard a muffled guffaw from the one on steroids. " You think I'm funny steroid man? Well trust me, it gets better." The vamp seemed surprised, but then his face lit up into a smile._

" _I like this human Eddie," He stated, looking at the bronze-haired mind rapist. " She's not afraid to say what's on her mind." I snorted. If he knew what was on my mind right now, he might just rethink that last statement. "Eddie" as the guy on steroids named him, snarled in response._

" _This is no laughing matter Emmet! Already this girl has come up with what would be a foolproof way to kill us all!" Damn him. Damn them all. He appeared by my pillow in a flash, reaching under it to produce a lighter, and matches, and my personal favourite, a were wolf claw dagger. Eddie threw them all at Captain Sparkle, and he caught them on reflex. Turning the dagger to it's side, he examined the makeshift weapon curiously. Testing it on the edge of his thumb, I wasn't surprised when it cut. _

_Captain Sparkle hissed a little in pain, but nothing too loud. All heads snapped to my face. I widened my eyes innocently. _

" _What? You guys never heard of self preservation?"_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(somewhere in the Himalayas) **_

_**ME: Hello! No, the vamps haven't caught me yet….. I just am in a writing mood.**_

_**Eddie: AHA! THERE YOU ARE!**_

_**ME: Damn it!**_

_**(long chase scene, where somehow I'm ahead)**_

_**Eddie: (pants) Ugh…… just what the heck are you?**_

_**ME: MUAHAHAHAHA! EVIL LAUGHTER IS MY PASSION!**_

_**Eddie: God kill me now………**_

_**Seth's POV:**_

_I had been forced to wait outside. OUTSIDE! Honestly, you'd think I was a cereal killer or something. I was pacing around Esme's hardwood living room, trying very hard not to break my teeth from clenching my jaw too tight. It wasn't working great. Deciding that I needed some air, I ran out the door, flinging a scattered message to Edward. I heard a quiet "O.k." Pretty soon, my paws were flying across snow, my breath coming out in large pants. I let my tongue stick out like a dog, just to add good measure. Leah had transformed back into a wolf too, and her voice sounded in my head._

_**So, how's the kid holding up? **__I let out a string of profanities, showing the image of when those stitches had broken. How her pale face was coated in blood. I shuddered. _

_**You know, jasper has gotten a lot better at not feeding on humans. **__My sister commented, noticing how he had been the one to carry her back to the house. I chuckled. Yup._

_What Leah showed me next made a snarl build it's way to my chest._

_**A vampire with blood red curls, another with hair like scotch. The girl in between them. **__I lunged for my sister's throat by reflex, but immediately skipped away. __**Relax, I was just contemplating what she's been through. **__I took a deep breath, surprised at how rash I was being. Why? I thought bout the girl, her matted dark hair, those weird gold-brown eyes, how they made you want to howl in torment when they were in pain._

_My sister whistled. __**Looks like Seth's got a cruuuuushh!" **__At that moment, I think my fur turned pink from embarrassment. _

_**It's not like that, it's just like….. I don't know, like she's family or something. **__Leah shut up for a second, thinking. __**You know, I think I kinda feel the same way. Like, she's my little sister ya know? **__I nodded in agreement. __**Yeah, I know. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Allo again!**_

_**(rocking in a fetal position)**_

_**Eddie: What the heck are you doing?**_

_**Me: he he he he………**_

_**(Eddie slowly backs up towards Seth)**_

_**Seth: A couple of cards short of a full deck eh?**_

_**Eddie: Did she even have a deck?**_

_**Eddie's POV (don't call me that!)**_

_The girl scared me, and that was saying something. Never thinking the same thing for too long, her eyes shifted spastically around. Jasper could only feel two things from her, hatred, and an intense fear. _

_She cringed away from Carlisle as he slowly walked to her bed, still clutching the were wolf dagger. Esme was having difficulty not running to the girl too, her compassion fighting common sense. Emmet still seemed shocked at her insults, marvelling over the ingenuity they held. _

_**That kid's got us whooped. **__I rolled my eyes. Not if I had any say about it. The main concern I had actually, were the were wolves. We still weren't on the best of terms to begin with, and all of them seemed unusually protective of this…… child? _

_I looked closer at the girls' figure, her face, trying to determine her age. Fourteen? Thirteen? It was hard to tell when she was so skinny. Alice noticed my stare, and thought_

_**Jeez Edward, it's not like she's a criminal. Anya's going to think your perverted. **__If I could have, I might have blushed. Anya. Alice saw the girl telling us her name later on. Anya I think is…… Russian. My wife, Bella noticed how intense I was at the moment, and her thoughts weakly echoed through the mist of her shield._

_**Edward, I think Seth is back. **__She was right, and he was entering whether we liked it or not. I sighed. _

" _Oh, very well Seth." I said, opening the door. The goof stumbled in, smiling like an elf. _

" _And just how is our temporary patient getting along, Dr. C?" My father smiled, and opened his mouth to speak, but Anya beat him to it._

" _Look, I'm perfectly fine, now if your creepy bloodsucking friends can just let me go, I __**might **__consider not burning the house down in a fit of rage."_

_All of us glanced at each other, no longer amused. We weren't just going to let her go off with all those broken bones! Plus, there was still the nomads to deal with._

_Seth finally stated my thoughts, completely serious for a change._

" _I'm sorry, but if Carlisle says you stay, you stay. Regardless of the chance of arson." Anya scowled, making those yellow eyes flat with fury._

" _Look dog, I might be human, but I've been on my own my whole life. I'll escape either way." Seth smirked then, and by his thoughts I nearly laughed._

" _Good to hear it, because then my guard dog duties will at least be interesting._

_**Well that's it for now. Please review some! It gives me hope that people actually like this junk.**_

_**Alice: SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!**_

_**Eddie: You didn't……**_

_**Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! TO THE BAHAMAS!**_

_**(rides random reindeer away)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hiya!**_

_**( somewhere)**_

_**Emmet: I don't want to do this!**_

_**( I smirk) **_

_**ME: You lost the bet!**_

_**Emmet: fine…..**_

_**(puts on clown wig, bathing suit, and bra)**_

_**Emmet: IF YOU LIKE IT THAN YOU SHOULDA PUT A RING ON IT. IF YOU LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULDA PUT A RING ON IT……**_

_**Me: MUHAHAHAHA**_

_**Anyas' POV:**_

_My head was pounding. Mostly because of the effort it took to think through all these heavy pain killers. The bloodsuckers had all introduced themselves, Carlisle; Captain Sparkle, Rosalie; blond Barbie, Eddie or Edward; mind rapist, bella; annoyingly observant, Esme; too sweet, Emmet; steroid man, Jasper; battle scarred, Alice; Energizer bunny, Renesmee; I feel sorry for her name. _

_I still preferred nicknames better, as they seemed to cheese them off more. Only the wolves, Captain Sparkle, and Energizer bunny, would routinely come to bug me. When I wasn't planning an escapist route, or being tormented by creeps, I was sleeping._

_**I was in a cellar. Water dripped as if from far away. The place smelled like death. Something moved! It, it was a little girl. It was me. Blackk curls hung in front of her face, yellow eyes painfully frightened. A clanging sounded from up stairs. In a flash, he was sitting at the bottom step. The girl gasped, trying to back in further to the corner. Chase grinned, revealing onyx eyes under his bangs. " We're going to try something…." He purred. **_

" _**How do you feel about being invited to dinner?" A snarl sounded, then he was on top of me. Licking his lips', venom dripped onto my neck.**_

_I woke up screaming, sweating bullets. In a second, all leeches and mutts were around me. I cringed, hiding under the covers. _

" _Go away," My voice sounded panicked. " Leave me alone." _

_There was a shuffle of feet, then a voice. " Kid?" It was a girl, but lacked the bell-like tone of one of __**them. **__I shakily looked out to see….. The girl wolf. Her black eyes held a reluctant concern._

_**Muhahaha, cliffy.**_

_**( Emmet still singing)**_

_**( Carlisle walks in)**_

_**Dr. C: I'm not gonna even ask.**_

_**( walks back out)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**HEY!!!!!**_

_**No random Cullens today, gotta type fast.**_

_**Leah's POV:**_

_The kid looked even shakier than usual, her hair literally quivering. I knew I would have to step carefully. Deciding to start of with names, I introduced myself. _

" _Hello, we haven't officially met, I'm Leah." I said, putting on my best smile. She didn't respond. " What's your name?" Again, nothing. Her eyes just stared blankly strait ahead. I sighed, dropping the facade. " Look kid, I'm trying to be civil, but I've got a short temper as it is. Please don't make me explode out of these new clothes." Finally,_

" _Anya." She muttered, a slight accent hinting that English hadn't always been her first language. I pushed for more, not willing to give up quite yet._

" _Anya what?" She scowled, the toughened exterior returning._

" _I don't recall your last name." Anya retorted angrily, turning so that I was facing her back. I resited the urge to growl._

" _Fine, Leah Clearwater, at your service." I quipped. I saw her lip twitch, but a second later, that hardened look was back._

" _You make a lousy spy you know, too up front." I was taken aback. She thought I was a spy? _

" _What?" I exclaimed. _

" _I figured it all out. You're all working for Chad and Elaine. Aren't you?" Before I could respond, Emmet burst through the door, making her flinch._

" _What are you, nutters?" She opened her mouth to respond, but he held up his hand. " Don't answer that, the point is, if someone is trying to mess with a kid as vicious and nasty as you, they've got their own problems." Grinning like a child on Halloween, the idiot lifted her bed off the floor, causing her face to go white. _

" _Besides, I'm waaay to cool to hang out with vamps who torture little kids." I looked at Anyas' face._

" _Emmet! Put her down this instance or so help me I'll rip off your arms' and bury them on Quileute territory!" He grunted, still chuckling. He put her down though. As soon as he left, I watched Anya sit up, pulling out some of the Ivs._

" _What are you doing?!?!" I shouted. She looked at me steadily for a few moments, like I was slow._

" _Doy, I'm leaving." She said, standing shakily onto the carpet. Anya reached for the doorknob._

" _Try to stop me and I'll just try again." I grabbed her arm, accidentally ripped the sleeve. What I SAW MADE ME GASP. Scars, thousands of them, all glittery and deadly looking. Anya gazed calmly at them for a few moments, then continued out the door. And ran smack into Jasper._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola again!**_

_**( inside titanium cell)**_

_**Cullens got me again, they found my weakness!**_

_**Emmet: Want a cookie**_

_**Me: pleaseohpleaseohplease!**_

_**Emmet: Then type the next chapter.**_

_**Me: Fine, but I better get reviews!**_

_**Jasper POV:**_

_The girl ran right into me, concrete against a pillow. I felt a tremor of pain and fear from her. Still when she looked up her face had the expression of a tiger._

" _Out of my way bloodsucker." She snarled, a flash of hate making my eyes widen. Never had I felt such black anger from a child. I mistakenly took a breath of air. Her sent hit me like a brick._

_Oranges, cinnamon, and a slap of leather. I felt my eyes darken. I may have improved, but I was far from being anywhere close to the others. The girl smirked, her gold eyes glinting._

" _Go ahead, bite me, it's been done before." Flashes of hunting swirled in my head, a low growl built in my chest. No longer the girl, she was my next meal. A scream of __**" Noooooo!" **__Was heard from upstairs, but whoever it was, was too late. _

_I shot from a crouch in a flash, my teeth sinking into my preys' arm. I drank greedily, but not for long. A howl shook the house, and I was ripped from my meal, and slammed into a wall. Snarls, and a tearing noise as rock met fire. My teeth narrowly missed sinking into the wolves' muzzle. _

_**How dare it try to keep me from my food! **__I thought savagely. The smell of blood was heavy in the air, making me still crazed. Only one voice registered in my mind. _

_Alice. " Jasper stop!" I heard my mate beg desperately. My struggling stopped temporarily. What had I done? Knees buckling, I fell to the ground, sobs wracking my form. I hadn't tried to eat anyone since…….. Bella. _

_I looked up to see the rest of my family staring at me incredulously, except Carlisle, who was pressing a cloth to…. The girls' arm. Her sleeve was pushed up to the shoulder, And I made a muffled sort of gasp. Crescent scars dotted all over her arm like tattoos, badly stitched and ragged. Alice rushed over to me, whispering apologies for not getting here in time. Dazed and confused, I could only stare at all those scars. _

_She had even more than me. Slowly, I pushed up my sleeve as well. _

_Her head snapped around at the slight movement. For a moment, no one spoke. Not even Leah, who had stopped me before. Then she cleared her throat._

" _Why are you all freaking out? Isn't normal for __**your kind," **__She said the last to words like a curse. " To drink blood?" Her eyes bored into our faces, like golden arrows._

_Carlisle spoke first. " Child, not all of us our monsters, as I'm sure you weren't taught." Her eyes' narrowed, and I resisted to cringe away from that penetrating glare. _

" _Some of us prefer to drink animals' blood instead, hoping to keep some of our humanity." She snorted, and I was certain what was going to come out of her mouth next._

" _Like you creatures even have feelings other than hunger and hatred. I learned that the hard way." She stated, gesturing to her scars again. " You guys might as well eat me, at least then you won't all die trying to defend your food from Chace and Elaine."_

_She stood back up, cloth still pressed to her arm. Blood began to soak through._

_I held my breath. __**Don't lose control. **__M y mate spoke this time._

" _Honey, we're just trying to help you, out. Plus, you'll freeze leaving in that." She said gesturing toward the girls' filthy garments. I smiled, despite my discomfort. Same, beautiful Alice. _

_She dragged the girl upstairs, even though she was threatening homicide, and suicide, and castration. I had to laugh mentally._

_She was about to taste the wrath of my wife. _

_**Emmet: Good evil mutant child…..**_

_**Me: Review! Cookie! Review! Cookie!**_

_**Eddie walks in**_

_**Eddie: What the- Emmet NO!**_

_**Gives me cookie**_

_**ME: Muahaha! The fools!**_

_**Escapes in a flash of light.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**(SITTING ON A PARK BENCH)**_

_**ME: Hi, I like aqua lung!!!!**_

_**(Bella appears)**_

_**Bella: Well hello!**_

_**ME: *growl* HISSSSS!* **_

_**Bella: Whoa! Take it easy…..**_

_**ME: HiHihihihi nobody expects the Spanish inquisition!**_

_**Bella: Yeah……..**_

_**Anya's POV:**_

I had discovered something worse than torture, clothes. That was all the Energizer bunny seemed to be able to focus on… Maybe if I were to jump out the window…..

" OH NO YOU DON'T!" She suddenly appeared in front of me, and I instinctively shuddered away from the movement. Her gold eyes were serious. " I- _we _won't hurt you, Anya." She knew my name. Psychic. Or psychotic. I was beginning to suspect the latter.

" Our _family _wants to protect you, we don't drink human blood." Lie. All lies. She held up a sequined tank top, muttering " Matches her hair, but something about the eyes…." I ducked my head, my bangs shadowing these cursed give aways further. My hands clutched around my stomach, holding the scattered shards together.

" I don't want your protection." The words were spat out. Her pale hand froze from the selection of jewellery in was surveying.

" Why?" Now her eyes were shadowed. " Why must you hate us so, even when we speak only truth? Who did this to you?" I did a double take, slamming against her bedroom wall. She cared?

So many memories broke into me, making my eyes well up with tears for the first time in ten years.

"_**Baby don't cry." Mother whispered, holding me against her chest. " liebling, I can't stand to have our last memories together sad." Father chimed in, his black-grey beard bobbing with his words. The pale figures drew closer, blood already dribbling down their chins. " How touching, you humans can be quite ridiculous, can't you?" Chad hissed.**_

" _**Let us kill the girl first love, that way the others suffer." I was ripped away from my mama, tears staining the ground, mixing with blood. " No, kill the parents, I think this one can still be useful." Blood, blurred images, black.**_

My thoughts went back to present by a horrible, ripping noise. My body shook, a- and _Alice _was comforting me. Then, I realized the ripping noise was my sobs, and that a crowed of people had slowly filed in. They were blurry, one had an expression beyond grief. Edward, he had seen my mind. I clung to Alice, my mind screaming _**too many bloodsuckers….. too soon! **_Screams began mixing with the sobs, was I losing my mind? It felt like it.

_**Blood so much blood. **_My mind repeated itself over and over. Edward was gone, as was one of the blondes, the hybrid, the three females, and steroid man. Only Dr. Fang, the wolves and Alice remained. It was still to many.

" _**This won't hurt a bit" **_Chace's voice attacked me, I slammed my hands over my ears. " Make it stop!" I croaked. " God make it stop!"

_**Last chapter without reviews before I consider mutiny on this story. You had you're warning……**_

_**( Flies away on giant bat, leaving Bella in a mental hospital.)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Attention all readers!!!!**_

_**A person saved this story from its' death bed by pressing *gasp * **_

_**The REVIEW button. I owe thanks to Pokemon, and so do you!**_

_**( Somewhere in the Sahara)**_

_**ME: Walk like an Egyptian!!!!**_

_**(riding, or rather tied to a camel that Rosalie is holding)**_

_**Rose: Why did Eddie have to leave this kid to me?**_

_**ME: You call him Eddie too?**_

_**Rose: Girl, demon- whatever you are, we have a lot in common.**_

_**ME: you mean by the fact that we're both heartless demons in search of sugar and violence?**_

_**Rose: Something like that…..**_

_**Seth's POV:**_

My heart hurt, my head hurt. Anya looked dangerous, for a change.

Bangs shadowing her eyes, she fought against the hold Carlisle and Alice had on her arms, sobs turning into…… snarls? Sam was tense beside me, expression also in pain, for a change. A whispered voice choked out from Anya.

" Run, you all have to _run." _Something was very wrong. Carlisle checked her pulse rapidly. " Too fast." He clipped. Then Alice's eyes glazed over, and was quickly proceeded by an ear-piercing scream. Jasper was by her side in a second, Edward at his heels.

" Jasper!" He snapped. " Get Alice _out _of here! The same goes for you Seth." He gestured at our frozen, muscular forms. " Get the pack at least half a mile _away!" _ **Not without Anya. **I thought, lunging for the girl. Edward cursed, grabbing my throat, and tossing everyone out the window, even Leah. He leapt out as well, leaving Anya behind. I began to shake, running for the broken window. Edward just socked me back, along with Sam, who had also run.

" Morons, she'll be _fine _now _run_!" He hit me a second time, and I exploded into claws and fur. I was about to attack my friend, when Jacob used his Alpha voice for the first time. _**Seth. RUN. **_I FELT MY LEGS TURING AROUND AGAINST MY WILL. My mind fought, but my body obeyed. A tormented howl left my lips. _**Jake you promised…. **_The response was a painful silence. At least, it was until An earth shattering KABOOM sent my four paws sprawling. I landed in a ditch, as dirt, rocks, and snow hit me like hail. My mouth tasted like grit.

_**Anya. **_All wolves sounded in my head at once, a silent gasp. Pain rippled through our chests as one. Even the wolves who hadn't seen her while on guard duty, or just visiting, felt it. The dust cleared, but I couldn't make my legs move. I had gone numb. Nothing registered in my mind, but a howl, followed by a soft, silken light.


	14. Chapter 14

_**This chapter is in third person, besides random bit with me and Cullens.**_

_**( Secret lair made of gingerbread)**_

_**Rose: Ahhh so that's your plan…..**_

_**Me: I work better on caffeine!**_

_**( rose hands me expresso, evil light turns purple)**_

_**ME: MUTANT NINGA POWERS, ACTIVATE!**_

_**Rose: Just so you people know, I'm only working with her for this fanfiction….**_

_**3**__**RD**__** Person:**_

A scattered forest, a soft light. The white wolf and her rider gazed blankly at the scene, long black hair blowing gently in the icy breeze. The rider didn't feel cold, though she felt like she should. Her memory was nothing but a scattered dream, only lingering on one second of time for a moment. She had no memory of this place, and no memory of the other wolves rushing out from the battered white-green trees. Pale figures followed them more slowly, some with pain and fury written like stories on their faces, and one with fear. A growing hunger rumbled and burned inside the rider, a hunger for death. It would be easy, she thought, to kill these fledglings. Broken hisses burst from the pale copper one, and the black, tiny one of the pale people. " Move!" One hissed, all of them unconsciously took a step back. The white wolf stepped closer. Lazily, the Rider lifted an equally pale finger, pointing behind the crowd. The trees burst into liquid orange flames, hot and deadly. Yelped leaped through the chaos, yelps of burns and cuts. The copper one turned to protect whom the Rider supposed were his mate and young.

" Anya, are you in there!?!" Who was Anya? The Rider wondered briefly. It didn't matter, the crazy one would be the first to go. The white wolf bared her teeth, revealing plum coloured gums. The Rider remained impassive as they leaped as one at the copper one. It was a voice that caused momentary hesitation. The young of this fledgling stepped out from behind him, own teeth bared.

" Stay away from _my _father." The Rider slammed into a barrier only she could see. It was made of _love._ For the first time, the rider's lips turned up into a snarl. Cursed emotion. The girl stayed where she was, despite the copper one's expression of abject terror, and the mahogany one's snarls. It only strengthened the shield Hunger was winning out against sanity, and the Rider gripped the sides of her head in agony.

The other half of her was fighting back, the annoying human with the tremendous will she had to kill _something _and quick. Something that couldn't harbour emotion like these _fledglings. _The whit wolf howled a bitter cry into the night, her form fading slightly as the other half of them fought harder for control. It was time to leave, _now. _The copper one lounged for the Rider, but she easily dodged, flicking her finger absently to his arm. It too burst into flames, and shrieks of agony came from everywhere.

The copper one looked up through the searing pain, and saw only the crumbled remains of his familys' home. The Rider had vanished.


	15. Chapter 15

_**(TWITCHING spastically underground)**_

_**Rose: Could you stop doing that? It's a little creepy…**_

_**Me: I'M the creepy one? You're the one who is nothing but a fictional character, being bended to my will, made by a half-baked author!**_

_**(grows wings from red bull incident earlier, hissing while drinking coke)**_

_**Rose: I'm starting to wonder if this was a good idea……**_

_**Anya's POV:**_

Numb. Terrifyingly numb. Yet, I wasn't. A small whimper escaped my teeth. _Had I killed them? _It would have probably been for the better, but still…….. Alice's face popped into my head, golden eyes bright and chipper. Please no. I licked my lips, and tasted copper. Blood. Did vampires bleed? I didn't know, since I could never hurt Elaine and Chad. Maybe the wolves then…………… My fingers twitched, making me realize that I was outside, and that I was going to be sick.

This always happened, but it was still always a shock. I bolted into a sitting position, coughing up blood that wasn't my own. That, and the creatures' spirit. It was a light, blue thing, which quickly dissolved into the frost, not being able to handle the harsh, cold air. I sobbed pathetically. I had told them, no begged them to _run. _Why couldn't these people ever listen?

_They weren't people. _The dark side of me whispered. _They were the very thing that made you like this. _I fought against it savagely. If they weren't people, then why did they care?

That seemed to be the only question on my mind lately. Why. My sobs turned to screams of frustration, and I banged the tree that my body had collapsed under. It trembled, dumping a shower of snow on me. I cursed. My new clothes had been shredded slightly, exposing my belly button, and my jeans now looked like a jean skirt. It was bloody cold. My breath came out in dragon smoke. If I didn't get my stamina, the Rider would be unleashed again. I could already feel my pupils dilating slowly, my own soul trying to shove its' way out. I clutched my torso. For the first time, I screamed for help.

" ALICE!" I called. It was futile. I was just about to dig my own grave, when the brush moved ever so slightly. My instincts kicked in automatically, and I froze. " Alice?" I whispered, hopeful. The chuckle that answered was even more chilling than the ice that now coated my arms.

" Hello, Anya." Chad stepped casually from behind the brambles, grinning wide enough to expose his gleaming incisors. I started to shake.

" No." The word came unbidden from my lips. " Please, not again." His eyes were coal black, though his posture was relaxed.

" You had us worried for a moment there…" He stated, like he was my father. It only made the hole in my stomach grow larger.

" Elaine and I had no idea how to get past your little, um, friends…" My eyes widened. I was right, they had been hunting me down.

" That was, until, you murdered them." The whole ripped its' way to my throat. I couldn't breathe. Another voice sounded behind me.

" Oh, look Chad, now you made her cry!" Elaine said in mock sympathy. I hadn't realized my vision had been blurred not by dizziness, but tears. They leaked to my bloodied mouth, salt mixing with iron.

" You. Bastards." My head snapped up. Seth!?! It _was _him. His own form was shaking beside, _Alice, _who glared darkly at Chad.

" How dare you, how _dare _you." His shaking increased, like he was going to explode. I had to stop him.

" Set, don't do it!" The sob clawed the air. " He'll kill you!" I was too late, he fell to his knees, clothes shredding halfway. Alice took a fighting stance. A wolf and a girl, so small compared to the thousands of deaths _they _were responsible for. Seth's howl sounded murderous. I felt Elaine wrench me into a headlock.

" Don't move, or she'll die this instant…." The hiss turned my new friends into statues. The only question now was, _what was going to happen now? _

_**Kay, I have sheep and pokemon to thank for reviews. Please tell me what you think!**_

_**( vanishes into an empty ketchup bottle)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**(In a room, where Cullens are all tied to chairs by elves)**_

_**Eddie: Where the hell are we?**_

_**Rose: That stupid demon tricked me…… But how?**_

_**Emmet: Don't know, but I can't remember anything.**_

_**ME: Hahahahaha! My conditions are clear, leave me alone, and I'll release you!**_

_**Eddie: Hmmm…. Either we let her loose on society..**_

_**Rest: NO!**_

_**Seth's POV:**_

I was scared. Even in wolf form I realized this. Elaine held Anya inches away, but it was still too far. **I can't save her. **I thought in despair. My sandy legs trembled. **Either way she dies. **The others could hear my thoughts, and a chorus of painful howls ricocheted throughout the forest. Chad, the blond one, growled lowly.

" We have to get out of here, last time was too close." My own snarl thundered in my chest. I wouldn't let them have her.

Anya seemed frightened, real terror on her face. But her voice was strong.

" Stay _away _from them!" Her teeth flashed into a snarl, and I was suddenly reminded of that strange woman. They had the same, golden eyes. To my surprise, Chad actually acknowledged her.

" You know fully well when you transform, you can't distinguish friend from foe. You might wind up slaughtering us all." Transform? Is this why Edward said she'd be fine? My whimper of confusion was only heard by Alice.

" It's okay Seth, the others are coming." Her gold eyes had a calculating expression, making her pixie form look strangely formidable. Edward then burst from the trees, fangs glistening.

" Don't step any closer, do you hear me?!?" Anya screamed, face angry.

" If you guys die, I swear I'll hunt you down in hell, just to give you all a sound beating!" Her demands and threats were abruptly silenced by Elaine, who smacked hard enough to draw blood.

I could feel my own blood boiling. I was a wolf, but I was still trembling. Anya was trembling too.

Chad suddenly lashed out, sending me flying several feet away. I was frozen in pain. An Ice shard had pierced my chest.

" I said," Anya growled. " Don't. Touch. Them!" The energy around her fizzled, changed into something, much, _much _nastier than before.

_**Anya's POV:**_

I felt the Rider inside of me, clawing her way out. But, my spirit seemed to melt? Together with her. The result, was such power that I screamed. I saw the entire layout of the universe, past, present, _and _future. My birth, my parents death, and finally, Seth. Seth crushing me next to him in the glow of the sunset.

I sank to the ground, savagely ripping off Elaine's arms in the process. Screams sounded, but I was unsure if they were even my own. I felt myself crouch on all fours, my nails now claws. I was a third wolf, a third human, and a third….. Dare I say it, _vampire_. Something burned deep inside my gut. The desire to kill. To kill Chad and Elaine. My pale body coiled to spring at the blond-haired bastard, when the other Cullens came. All froze in horror at the sight of me.

" Yeah," I growled. " So I ain't exactly human either, deal with it." Chad was backing up slowly, carrying Elaine's body parts.

" You." The word came out like a curse.

" All these years of experimenting, torturing, and forcing me to drink blood, it's over." My statement was backed up by snarls from the Cullens and the wolves. But Chad merely laughed maniacally.

" You think you can kill me? Fool, _I _made you who you are." Raising one finger, he began disintegrating into the air.

" And I can just as easily kill you."

_**Well, that's it for now. Review please!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**LOLOLOLOL!**_

_**( Inside the pits of hell)**_

_**Eddie: I always wondered what this place looked like…**_

_**Emmet: You're not gonna go Emo again are you Eddie? I thought Bella had fixed that….**_

_**ME: MUAHAHAHAHA! Come my minions!**_

_**(tiny Ronald Mc Donalds suddenly appear, feather duster in hand.)**_

_**ME: Tickle them! Tickle them to death!!!!!**_

_**Anya's POV: **_

The adrenaline rush had left me weak. My fangs slowly inched back inside my gums, turning more and more human. But I had to see if Seth was okay before I collapsed. The wolf inside of me demanded it. I stumbled to an upright position, limping towards the still mound of fur. I bit back the sobs of pain as the vampire left me. That was always the most painful. It was like being bitten, but backwards. I was cold, so cold. Yet I couldn't go numb. Ever.

" Seth," I managed weakly. " I'm not dealing with your sister if you're dead." There was a small whimper, and his ears twitched. Edward laughed. " He's thinking he's gone to hell, and that you're about to kick his ass as promised." I smiled through the pain.

" At least he's thinking." I heard Rosalie mutter scornfully.

" He was a moron for following you in the first place." My jaw twitched, wanting badly to smack her. The two other parts of my DNA hadn't been completely subdued. A quiet growl let me know that Seth wasn't far behind me in his thought pattern.

Leah was human, lifting her brother's head away, so that he couldn't see all the blood. Carlisle whooshed past, medical bag already in hand. I was about to go help, when nausea struck. I had realized that I had bitten off (and swallowed) some of Elaine, and that my human body couldn't handle it. I dashed for the nearest tree.

I felt the chill on my bare arms as I quietly wretched, still dry heaving. I hadn't felt the cold when I transformed, but now it bit like an angry dog. I felt someone drape a leather jacket over me, and turned to see Alice. Mumbling a sickly thank-you, I slid into a half-sitting position against another tree, trying not to think about what I had almost become. Rosalie, of course, would have none of that.

" Why is it that we are harbouring, even helping this hybrid? Either the Volturi, or those nomads will destroy us." I trembled. She was right, it was unfair.

" Rose, I'm a hybrid myself." My eyes snapped open to see Renesmee, eyes serious, heading my way to comfort me. I backed further into the tree, wanting to hide. A muttered " You can't be serious…" Was barely audible when she wrapped her arms around me. Tired, I gave up trying to be strong, and leaned against the girls' shoulder. I would have blacked out then, if my worry hadn't forced my eyes open.

" I want you to answer honestly," I stated. " Did I try to hurt any of you when, when I transformed?" Silence. Then,

" Anya, none of us were injured," Edward began, but I cut him off.

" I said, _did I try to kill any of you._" Rose answered for them.

" Yeah, you tried to kill Edward, Nessie, _and _Bella." There were low growls at her, and I hung my head.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't stay here…." Renesmee held me tighter, insistently. " NO. You are saying." I couldn't help it, I began to get ticked off.

" Do you people have a death wish!?!?!" I barked at her, making her figure flinch. " W-we can handle it," She began, but my voice was rising.

" Don't you get it? I could kill you without even trying! I have no idea what I am doing when the Rider takes over!" My hands pushed her hug away, and I began to pace angrily around the clearing.

" What happened just now was a fluke. I don't even know if I can tap into my abilities again without going berserk." A cold sweat had begun to form down my back, and the shorts weren't helping.

Finally, I turned to them.

" I stay for now on one condition. If I feel you're insufficiently prepared for the worst, or if I feel I'm losing control, you let me go."

_**Well, that's it.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**!**_

_**Anya's POV:**_

"School?" I hissed incredulously. Carlisle calmly blinked.

" Yes, you're how old?"

" Fifteen." I muttered, still angry.

" You're fifteen, you go to school." He handed my the new, mailman designed knapsack, already filled to the brim with new pens, pencils, paper, and notebooks. I glared malevolently at the shiny converse Alice had forced me to wear.

" Let me get this strait, you're letting the unstable hybrid go to a place where, equally unstable teenagers, _learn?" _ At that moment, Renesmee walked by, bagel in hand.

" Yup, that basically hits the nail on the head." I scowled at her receding curly head, biting back a comment that I just know Carlisle would say " Rephrase and rethink" to. Lately, he had been my therapist, and comments around society apparently weren't usually spoken out loud. This was because of the day before yesterday, when I called a police officer a female dog for giving me a ticket for riding my bike across the street when the light had been green. My bike, had been a welcoming gift, since I was too young to drive. I had been informed from Jasper that we were living in a little town called Brampton. Here, it was constantly coated in fog, blocking out the inconvenient sunlight. My skin didn't shimmer, but it did have an inner glow.

Muttering to myself, I stalked toward the shed I had been sleeping in, refusing firmly to take the room Alice had offered, on account of the fact that I was so restless and claustrophobic, that I needed the outdoors to be seconds within reach.

It was small, but cozy, with one space heater, and a sleeping bag. I curled up in it, feeling safer than I had in a long time. It was in the Cullens shed, half asleep, when I came to a conclusion. I would give school exactly two days to impress me. If not, well then I could always figure out what to do after that. Yawning, I felt my eyes sliding slowly shut, the melodic hum of the space heater letting me slip away.

_**Carlisle's POV:**_

I was worried, the girl refused our hospitality, despite the fact she agreed to stay. Something was making her resistant, something she wasn't telling anyone. It went deeper than the fact she had been kidnapped by the very thing we are. Guiltily, I remembered telling Edward to scan her mind, trying to figure it out. He reported nothing unusual, yet still…….. I was broken out of my thoughts by a hand resting on my shoulder. Esme stood smiling gently, holding in her hand a photograph of all of us.

" Remember how Edward had always been the loner?" She asked, pointing to his gloomy figure, edged away from the others.

" Yes." I said gently, not enjoying the memory.

" Well, I think Anya is the same. She's just missing a person to truly connect with." It made sense, suprisingly. So now that we knew the issue, I just had to figure out how to get her to socialize. Alice suddenly appeared before me, eyes shining.

" Don't you worry Carlisle, leave everything to me!"

_**Well, that's it. I figured this story needed some fluff.**_

_**(rides away on can of rootbeer)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**(lost, In a dream)**_

_**Eddie: Why is it that all these locations are song lyrics? And besides, we're in a basement!**_

_**Esme: Shhhh…. You'll make it angry….**_

_**ME: That's right, you'll make me angry!**_

_**Eddie: Just why again are we sticking around and not ditching this kid?**_

_**ME: You stay, and I'll give you cheese….**_

_**Emmet: DEAL!**_

_**Anya's POV:**_

You now those kids who are all happy about a new school year, who put on their good clothes, and give the teacher an apple? Well I'm not them. I trudged beside the Cullens, sporting the hoodie I had slept in, a pair of battered jeans I had salvaged from Alice's

" burn, and good riddance" pile, and I had bed head. Esme had forced me to wear shoes, but that was as fancy as I got.

I heard Edward snickering at Alice's obvious horror, the pixie looked like she might ball. Jasper was hugging her while walking, though his eyes glimmered with mirth. I was staring at the pavement, so I nearly ran into the very last person I expected to show up. Seth. My head darted up his six-foot frame, to his sunny, random expression.

" Well hello there," He drawled mockingly, reaching out to shake my hand. " Fancy meetin' you again." I jabbed his arm, but he moved, so instead I hit his stomach, right where you should hit if you want them doubled over, gasping. It only affected him a little, but it _did _leave him out of breath.

" You,"- pant- " Are a bitch." I grinned at the still playful tone.

" Yup, and I'll never change." With that, I headed towards what I hoped to be the main office. None of the Cullens said anything, so I assumed I was correct. The secretary was an old woman, who, suprisingly, didn't gawk at the my new pale adoptive family. Instead, she chose to stare at me.

" Look lady." I snapped, about to become wolverine. " Staring at people doesn't exactly make them want to…." I was cut off my Renesmee snaking a hand around my mouth, and firmly shutting me up. I cussed, the sound muffled by her pale hand. Edward heard it though and hissed a barely audible, " No swearing at my daughter." Fine then, I'll just cuss at him. It worked too. In a matter of seconds, Edward was looking at me almost with fear.

The secretary finally handed me my time table. " Have a nice day dear." She attempted.

As I turned for the door, I shouted over my shoulder.

" NOT LIKELY!"


	20. Chapter 20

_**(In my basement, since a certain vamp ruined my fun….)**_

_**(Emmet holding cheese)**_

_**Emmet: Come to think of it, I was kind of a moron for accepting….**_

_**Rose: Ya think, moron……**_

_**ME: SILENCE. Because I have no life, I've decided to play a game…..**_

_**Eddie: (Listens to my mind) Oh NO!**_

_**ME: TAG!**_

_**( Taps Carlisle on the shoulder)**_

_**Anya's POV:**_

Each of my classes had a Cullen in it, unfortunately. Jasper sat beside me, in English. There was just one little problem though, _I couldn't read. _The teacher scraped her chalk across the board, making symbols that meant nothing to me. Plus, my ears were bleeding from the screech.

Tired of sitting here, I raised my hand.

" Yes Anya." The teacher asked, annoyance showing clearly on her face.

" Excuse me," I said, using my best accent from my original homeland, " I vould very much enjoy this lesson, if I could actually read Einglish." A barely audible sucked in breath alerted me to Jasper's surprise. Nobody expected what happened next.

" Oh _my_, class! Please help miss Anya in any way that you can, it's not every day we get an exchange student!" I mentally grumbled. Putting on a sugar-sweet tone, I said

" Oh, it's too much trouble, If you cain just find me a dictionary, preferably German or Russian, then I'll be fine."

The teacher nodded happily. " Yes, yes, good idea. I'll order one this moment. For the time being, I suppose you can read one of your own books outside of class." I nodded energetically.

" Danke, Bis Bald! Jaspis!" I said goodbye to Jasper in German.

He scowled, probably at the mischievous streak he was sensing. Let me explain. I can speak exactly three languages. German, because of my father, Russian, from my mother, and English, from spending so many years around Chad and Elaine. I also had exactly three things from my childhood. A locket, that I had taken from my mother's corpse, to keep her memory alive, the curse of being a hybrid, and lastly, a tattered book of German poetry my father had given me.

It was that one I chose, flipping absently through the pages, when I got to the German version of The Jabberwock.

" Alle mimzy waren der bourroughgroves….." I whispered to myself.

" Hϋten sich der jabberwock mein sohn, die zähne die die klauen dieser Fang bieβen." I sighed, content to drown myself in poetry all day, but in a flash, my book was gone from my hands. Panicked, I turned to see a kid idly tossing it back and forth in his hands, ripping the leather cover. I winced.

" Please," My voice was softer and smaller than I expected.

" Please gieve it back." My accents slipped through in my fear. The kid snorted, his blue eyes mocking. " What kind of a stupid accent do you have there, huh girl?" I bit my tongue, and my hands balled into fists. " I said, gieve it Baick." My voice grew in volume, along with its' edge. But, the boy just laughed.

" You know, this would probably make the perfect paper stuff for my art project." A growl snared unbidden from my lips. I was more than angry, I was livid.

" GIVE. IT. BACK." I could feel the trembles hitting my body like a vibrator. I leaped nearly three feet in the air, diving at him with fists ready. There was a crack, followed by, " HELP! She's a killer, HHHEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" I silenced him by breaking his nose, then twisting his arm around 'till there was a light pop.

By then, all of the public had gathered, my family trying to get to the front to stop me. Someone human attempted to pull me off, but I promptly bit them, letting my incisors sink down just a little. That was when Edward shouted " Anya, don't do it!" He still wasn't giving me my book back.

I could feel the creature awakening, my pupils dilating. Feral growls broke their way into the air. A burning hot hand grabbed me around the waist. I was about to break the persons' arm, but I turned to see…… Seth. He was bracing himself, expecting pain. The growls cut short into hisses. I was arguing within myself.

" He stole my book." The sob came childishly out of my mouth.

" It's all I have left from my dad." The growls returned, but not from me. I could hear them from my entire family, barely audible.

Seth abruptly lifted the boy up by the ankle, dropping me on the ground.

" Give, me. The book."


	21. Chapter 21

_**No random Cullens today, I ate them….**_

_**Eddie: No you didn't, I'm standing right here!**_

_**ME: Shut up.**_

_**( bonks him on the head with cheese grator)**_

_**Seth's POV:**_

" Do you have _any _idea what could've happened!?!" My mother screeched, hair frazzled. I kept my face down, looking at the cold metal desk. My mother sighed.

" Detention Seth? Really? You _helped _a little girl beat up another kid? Does this make any sense to you?" She had begun to babble, and I flicked my gaze for a moment to Anya. She sat at the back, clinging to that dusty book her father had given her. She also clung to a locket. My mother banged her fist on the table, snapping me back to reality.

" Earth. To child." She almost pleaded. " This is important. I agreed you could stay a member of the pack, but only if school came first." My eyes narrowed.

" You know it doesn't work that way mom, I'd still phase when I'm angry, even if you insisted I didn't." Mom's blue eyes went soft.

" You know I didn't mean it that way, I-'' The door opened, showing in a livid Dr. Carlisle. To see him so angry, was the most amusing thing on the planet.

" Anya." His calm tone was a little off. Anya made no move to get up. He exhaled sharply.

" Anya, could you come here for a moment?" She arched her eyebrows.

" I don't think I should do that until you're calm…." Her tone was edgy, a little jittery. Carlisle seemed to realize he was the cause of this, and seemed pained.

" Fine. Be home by eleven though, okay?" Anya nodded, relieved. Carlisle turned to me next.

" I'd have a word with you, but I think your mother is all the punishment you can handle." Anya went back to her book when he shut the door.

We sat there for minutes, hours….. I felt twitchy. Anya seemed to be too.

Finally, the teacher walked in, stating we could leave. Anya snorted when we both got outside.

" They call that punishment? Really? I could come up with a way less lame way to teach someone a lesson." I clenched my teeth, reminded how those vamps had treated her. She noted my expression.

" Come on, you need ice cream in your system. Let's get some D. Q." I nodded.

_**To all my devoted readers. I'm afraid I won't be able to write for a very long time, maybe never again. I'm sorry, but it can't be helped.**_

_**Signed: the obsessive Owl. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**I'm back!!!!!**_

Takes out can of redbull……

_**Eddie: Damn, I though we had gotten rid of her….**_

_**Alice: Nah, she just hibernated in our basement for a few months, eating potato chips and dryer lint.**_

_**Emmet: We have a basement?**_

_**Anya's Pov:**_

" Two vanilla cones please, one with sprinkles, the other chocolate dipped." Seth asked the woman at Dairy Queen, the sun hitting his dark hair, making it shine somehow. What would it be like, I wondered, to have him as a brother? To have a normal family? Then again, Seth wasn't exactly normal.

" Here, it'll give ya a nice buzz." He stated cheerfully, handing me the chocolate covered one. I wasn't exactly sure how to eat it, so I watched him carefully. He took a greedy mouthful, licking the cone like his life depended on it. I experimentally took a bite. It was sweet, and rich and heaven. I moaned. " It's (insert swear word) good!" He laughed " Don't tell me you've never had ice cream! God!" I flushed a little.

" It ain't my fault I've been a captive hermit for years, so lay off." I bit sadly into my ice cream, loving the shivers it gave me. It was still winter, but I loved it. I wanted my room (if I ever had one) to smell like this. Seth's expression was thoughtful.

" Do you mind, if I ask you some questions? When we get back to the Cullen's home? It's just that we'll need all the help we can get." I froze as memories assaulted me, flickers I didn't want to see.

" Hey," He said softly, touching my arm " We'll go slow, okay? It's just that, we need to know what they did to you." I breathed shallowly through my nose. " F-fine."

_**Jasper's pov: (wohoo! The one character I liked in the series!!)**_

" I don't want to, _I can't!_" Those words registered on all of our hearing ten minutes before Seth and Anya walked into the front door. He was holding one of her arms- no dragging it along, as she struggled like a wild animal.

" Seth, I said _No!_" Her voice sent me a flash of my other life, the life of a vampire soldier.

" _Please, no!" The female vampire cried on her knees as I held her mate in a choke hold " He didn't mean it!" I snarled in response, burying the deep inner turmoil I felt. " Not my problem." _

" _NO!" _

I shivered, the resemblance in Anya's eyes scared me. " You promised!" Seth was trembling lightly, expression irritated. " Come on Anya, keep your word."

" Promises are for suckers." She snarled back automatically, eyes tight.

" In my world, survival is at the top." Seth looked angry then.

" Why can't you just trust us already? If we wanted to hurt you, we'd have by now." Anya suddenly went very still, limp even. Seth's head whipped to her face. " What?"

" Shhh." She put one finger to her lips. For a moment, none of us (Emmet, Carlisle and Bella had joined) moved. Then, her eyes widened.

" It's Cole!"


	23. Chapter 23

_**HOLA!**_

_**Nanana**_- _**nana-na-nananana!**_

_**Eddie: Three days…. (bangs head on table) singing for three days….**_

_**Alice: I think it's kinda cute…..**_

_**(Anya walks in)**_

_**Anya: Do you mind? We're trying to get on with the story…..**_

_**Eddie: For once, YES! ANYTHING! **_

_**Anya's POV: **_

I sprang across the still half-frozen grass of the Cullen's lawn, crying, _laughing, _which was something I didn't often do. " Cole!" I screamed " You crazy bastard!" I sensed him, hidden behind an oak.

" Come on out man, it's me." There was a snuffling noise, but that was Cole for you. Use your nose, always. A soft whine stopped me cold. I smelled blood.

" Cole, come on out hon, it'll be fine." You had to use a certain, almost motherly tone with him when he got like this. Another whimper, then a soft blue-grey body came stumbling out. Oh no. He had shifted.

Cole's fur was ripped and scarred, and he was barely big enough to call a coyote, let alone a werewolf. A fresh wound in his thigh made my heart speed.

" Damn it. Cole, how long have you been like this?" His grey, watered down eyes gazed into mine. " FOUR HOURS?!?!"

My tone was as sharp as a sword, and Cole flinched against me. Other voices made him bury his form closer into my side.

" Anya? What's going on?" Carlisle stood five feet away, his calm demeanour broken as he stared at the shaggy bag of bones beside me. Cole made it worst as he shoved me backwards, standing, growling in front of me at Carlisle. His tail was up, a sign of dominance.

" I wouldn't do that, kid." Jasper, Emmet and Bella, suprisingly stood hostilely beside their leader, prepared to defend. Or attack.

" Cole." I said calmly. " Sit." His head swivelled incredulously to mine, a yelp of pain and betrayal speaking volumes. " I don't care Cole. Sit and relax so you can shift back, or I'll skin you myself."

_**Carlisle's POV:**_

I watched the wolf begin to shake pitifully, bones sounding rattled and as delicate as glass. Slowly, the grey fur fell away in filthy clumps, pale, small shoulders revealed. He cried out as his face slowly reconstructed itself, and I winced a little at the piteous sound. Pretty soon, I was confronted with a small boy, no more than ten. Blood trickled heavily from a gash across his cheek. The fur didn't fall away completely though, still tufts on his arms and legs, and a little on his cheeks. I waited patiently for them to vanish, but they didn't. Finally, this Cole flopped to the ground, completely naked. Bella politely started to turn around, expression pained. Jasper came over to them slowly, and to my surprise, Anya reacted savagely.

" Stay, away! He'll shift at the slightest stress!" Jasper paused, then called out to Emmet.

" Em, could you get one of my shirts? And a pair of pants? This boy looks cold." Emmet nodded, smiling just a little. " Got it Jazz, but man, will your clothes stink after this." He was right, the boy smelled of both wolf, blood, and dirt. His hair on his head had gone completely white. Anya carefully ripped off a sleeve to her coat, wiping at the blood on his face.

" He got away." She was murmuring to herself " He really escaped, just to find me." A terrified howl, then all hell broke loose.

The wolves came bounding out of the woods, snatched Anya away from the boy, and started forcing her to back up.

" Let me go!" She snarled, eyes flat, to Leah " He's not a danger. He's Cole." They all paused for a moment, but then continued backing her up.

" Stop." She whispered angrily " Can't you see he needs help?" Seth a small whimper as he saw the scarring cut across Cole's face.

" Please, he's my _friend_." That made everyone stop cold. Anya hadn't uttered a single word about they're being _others _like her.

" Let. Me. GO." She shook like crazy, then fell to the ground, a popping noise ripping through our ears halfway. What stood now, was not Anya, but not really the other half of her, yet.

It was a sleek, silver-white wolf, Alpha large, with flattened ears and glittering, ice-blue eyes.

Her howl chilled my gut. I was for once, frightened of the wolves.

It was a cold, building crescendo that sang of pain, fear and survival. Cole slowly raised his head, then gave a thin wail that probably would've been a sad back-round howl if he was full wolf.

Anya-wolf leapt over the others, standing guard over Cole. Her eyes seemed to say " This is the weakest of my pack, and I will protect him." It was the same glimmer in Sam's eyes when one of his own wolves got injured. Seth looked torn between loyalty and sense. Finally, he began to howl too. It wasn't as sad as Anya's, more of a warming, comforting one. Soon, Leah joined in, then Jacob, then Brad, then Embry and soon the whole pack was howling a song. Anya's mouth lolled into what could only be a wolfy grin. She, finally, put the icing on the cake. With a lead, icy cold howl into the evening air, all of us Cullens stood fixated in place on the iced grass.

The moon was full, I realized, just as the sound of a pair of hands clapping mockingly made us all spin around.

" Found the underdog of your possie, eh Anya?"


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey, man, I'm alive….**_

**Eddie: Yes, this is 911, We have an escaped cereal killer staying with us, if you could help…**

( me eating cheerios)

Me: Technically, yes, I am a cereal killer.

Emmet: Oldest joke in history…..

_**Anya's POV:**_

I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise at his voice. " Not that we'd intentionally let him go, though he did make an excellent tracker.." I realized. Cole had led them right for us. The wolf inside me was beginning to falter. The vampire wanted a turn. But I didn't want to release her, she was crazy. My fur bristled, and I let loose a long, threatening growl. Cole began to shake, already transforming again. _No. _I thought _Cole, stay out of this! _He didn't listen, fur sprouting from every pore, his cries muffled into the dirt. My eyes found Chad and Elaine, filled with hazy hate.

_What did you do to him?!? _I wanted to scream, but all that came out were snaps and snarls. The vampire pushed the wolf slowly, testing for cracks in my control.

Elaine smiled as the Cullens all circled around me, the wolves an inner ring.

" Anya, don't make such a fuss, it's not like I'll _hold it against you _for ripping me to pieces." Her tone was sharp, and smooth as she rapidly began cracking chunks of ice, then kicking them over the Cullens, and onto the wolves.

Edward snarled. " You mind is a sewer, and you two don't deserve existence." He leapt at Chad, and panicking, I sent him a thought wave. _Idiot! NO! _He froze mid air, and ducked in time to avoid getting fried by fireballs. Chad juggled three in one hand. " Stupid lad, do you really think I'm that easy to kill?" Bella growled now, and I felt a tingle as her shield enveloped me. The vampire shoved now, and I openly stumbled. Elaine laughed.

" Look Chad, she can't even hold her form! How pathetic." It was true, I began to shift into a vampire, my hair turning black, my eyes blood red. I caught the scent of blood, of chaos. The vampire inside me danced around joyously.

" Anya…" Edward hissed " Don't give in." I was trying, but the vampire just held my spirit down with one hand. Snow began to circle my rapidly human body, turning into a flowing gown of water and white. I felt my shoulders uncurve, and in a last, desperate howl, I transformed.

_**The Vampire:**_

The Rider gazed coldly at all of them, the threats, the useless apetizers. She glanced down to see a grey wolf, shaggy, tail between his legs, snarl at her in surprise, backing up. A familiar scent wafted by her nostrils. She looked up to see…. Them. They were a threat, the blond and the cherry red, a key to death as equally to life. Thunder roiled in response to the Rider's thoughts, lightning forked towards the couple. They vanished, reappearing at either side.

" It seems her vampire side thinks us a nuisance Chad." The redhead chuckled " She'll fry us before we can offer her something." Now, The Rider was curious. She spoke in front of the useless family for the first time.

" Offer? It seems last time, you sealed the deal by trying to kill me, even though you created me." A sandy wolf gazed at her mouth where the bell tones of her voice had come from, stricken. The Rider heard a growl, and with out glancing, she lifted one finger. Turning, she saw the dusty grey wolf frozen, in a block of thick ice. There were gasps from the other vamps, but the blond one smiled almost proudly. The Rider, wondered absently, if burning his smug grin off would put a hole in this "offer" of his.

" We're willing to eliminate the human in you completely, in exchange for the mutt," He said, pointing at the frozen dog " And the hybrid." This time he jerked a finger towards the fourteen year old girl standing behind the copper-haired vampire. She cowered. Outraged snarls echoed from the vampires and the wolves, especially from the copper-and chocolate brown female, and the Alpha male wolf. The rider seemed to consider it for a moment, and no one dared to breathe.

Finally, " I work alone." The Rider stood " I think I'll just kill all of you instead." In a flash, she leapt upwards, jerking one finger down towards the pathetic scene below.

" Stop right there, you lowly hobbknocker." That voice made her hand freeze mid strike. " Get the hell back into the cage Anya put you in, or I'll do it myself." That voice was familiar, and it made the vampire's flesh crawl. Her mouth twisted into a grimace as the girl inside began to rise back into power.

" Damn you, Erica."

_**I love mysteries!!! Review please!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Llalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Carlisle: I'm about ready to snap…..**_

_**Esme: Look on the bright side, at least she's funny? **_

_**ME: Think I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went. So I'm gonna drink his money, not gonna pay his rent…..**_

_**Emmet: I pity your future husband.**_

_**Me: I pity him too.**_

_**Cole(first time!)POV:**_

Erica. Her voice sounded through the muffled cold. The wolf sensed ice, lots of ice. I was confused, in pain, and desperately frightened. When Anya got like this, only Erica knew what to do. I wanted to howl as someone tapped right by my ear. The muffled voice was unfamiliar.

"- not sure if- alive.- E-r-ca, who- you?"

" Alive. –pack- second- beta." I saw through the sheet of ice a figure, hunched over a small form. Sobs. I could hear sobs.

_**Anya's POV:**_

I felt lightheaded, floaty, as the vampire was being shoved forcefully into me, the wolf making room, letting my own spirit rise to power. I began to feel the cold, and I knew that English accented voice. " Miserable CUR!" It seemed to scream at the vampire " Leave her alone!" My head pounded with the effort it took to wake up.

" Wake up Anya!" A sharp slap on the cheek snapped me into reality, and I instinctively bit the hand. An accented voice hissed.

" Ouch. Bloody hell Anya, it's me." My teeth had blood on them as I pulled away, and my stomach automatically churned.

" Erica." I found my voice sounded tinny in my ears " When did you get here?" Erica snarled at me, her furry, pointed, light-vanilla ears at either side of her head flattening back. " About two minutes ago, after I searched for _weeks_! No note, no symbol, just an empty cage! Do you want to know what Johnny had suggested?" I opened my mouth to interrupt, but Erica was on a roll. " That they killed you! That they experimented on you one too many times, that you finally _died_!" She was shaking angrily, claws digging into the hard, rocky soil. " Then, Cole is missing! He decides to follow you! Not to mention _THEM_." She directed her glare towards Chad and Elaine, who were being cornered rapidly by the other wolves.

" And I find you with MORE vamps! And you froze Cole!" My spine went rigid as Erica's ranting turned into angry sobs. " You froze our little brother!" Cackles could be heard from Chad.

" And so, your true nature comes out. Let's face it Anya, you always cause more pain and destruction than joy and life." Seth snarled, taking a snap at his arm. Chad merely dodged, then began to fade away, just like last time.

" It appears, we need to rethink our security, Elaine."

Those words echoed like a curse as I stared in horror at Cole.

_**Jasper's POV:**_

I watched as the others lugged the frozen hunk of ice into the house, Anya and this…. Erica crying and yelling at each other, Seth shaking, the curve to his shoulders frustrated. Edward gazing at the frozen wolf, eyes far away as he read the creature's thoughts. Bella stood beside him, and Rosalie leaned protectively over Renesmee, eyes flicking suspiciously at the new guests.

Carlisle was fingering the ice thoughtfully.

" Alice, get all the hair-dryers we have, not to mention towels, and hot water." My mate flickered for a second, then reappeared with all those things. I saw both Erica and Anya flinched a little on her quick return, fear brushing past them. Carlisle, turned on the dryers, and pointed them towards the block of ice while asking questions.

" Anya, it's time to tell us your past." His voice was subdued, clouded, but Anya was cold in numb terror. I tried sending waves of calm, but they deflected right off. Her terror was too deeply ingrained in her system.

" Please Anya, we have to know. We might be able to help."

Anya closed her eyes, her nails digging into the grubby sleeve of Erica's arm. Erica herself had slitted eyes, creamy white wolf ears on her head twitching.

After what seemed like an eternity, Anya spoke.

" Cole has an ability. Once he's thawed, he can show people the memories in someone's head, just by getting them to join hands. I think that will be best, though Nessie, Seth and the younger wolves may not want to know."


	26. Chapter 26

_**This chapter is sad….**_

_**Anya: I hate you….**_

_**Me: Meh, you get a happy ending!**_

_**Eddie: Mhm….**_

_**Seth's POV:**_

" Okay Cole, it'll be fine, trust me." Anya was rubbing his shoulders as Cole rubbed his head with a towel, lips a faintly bluish tinge. He shook his head adamantly. " No. No memory surfing." Anya pretended to be sad, but I saw the relief in her eyes. " Well, I tried. I'm not going to force him." She turned to go, when _Sam _of all people snorted. " You may be good at surviving, but you make a terrible Alpha wolf." We all stopped breathing, staring at what used to be the door handle, now a twisted lump of metal.

" I mean come on," Sam continued " You froze your own teamate. Granted he's w-'' Sam was suddenly on the ground, Anya holding him down by the throat.

" Listen up dogbreath." He snarl chilled the room " Insult me all you want, I am a coward. But don't insult any of my team, or you won't live long enough to regret it." Erica and Cole were at her side then, both ready to transform, the ears on Erica's head flattened and angry. Cole looked resigned though.

" Okay, enough fighting. Use memory surfing." Cole didn't seem to speak very well. He grabbed Erica's hand, who grabbed Anya's. who grabbed mine. For a moment, the warmth of her skin, warmer than mine, surprised me. I marvelled at the heat in my head as I grabbed my sister's hand. Soon, every one except Renesmee (as Edward had insisted not seeing) was in the circle. Cole closed his watered-down eyes, and opened his mouth in a silent howl. The circle seemed to vibrate, and then my eyes blacked out, only didn't black out. They were seeing through another's. Anya's.

_**Alice's POV:**_

_A soft, breezy Autumn. I watched a little girl walk purposefully towards a small apartment. Her long, black hair hid her eyes, yet I sensed they were green. Two figures intercepted her halfway, a man and a women._

" _Mama, what's wrong?" The girl giggled in Russian, yet I could understand her. Because the girl could understand herself. The parents tried to look calm, but fear was in both their eyes._

" _Nothing dear, we've just decided to move away, for a bit." The girl was confused, but being only four, she asked the all important question " Can our cat Mittens come?" The father seemed to flinch._

" _S-she ran away today, sweetie, and we have to go now." He picked the child up as she burst into tears, hushing her as the family scurried quickly into a beaten up mini van. The girl sobbed as they started up the car, and turned around to the back seat to wave goodbye at the house. A sight stopped her cold._

_It was a black and white body, half buried under the porch steps, fur matted with blood. Mittens._

_**Jasper's POV:**_

_Three years passed, where the family moved from place to place, until finally, they wound up in Forks, of all places. Here, it was one morning the girl woke up, now eight, to get the sensation something was terribly wrong. She heard voices downstairs._

" _NO! We won't let you have her!" Her father, yet his voice was gruffer, meaner, almost a snarl. A light, feminine chuckle, the tone of bells._

" _Ulrik, I don't think you quite understand," The sound of breaking china, a painful grunt. " We hold all the cards." A male voice finished. Her mother screamed as more plates broke, and the sound of two boulders crashing against each other filled the little girls ears. She bolted downstairs._

" _Momma, Papa?!?!" _

" _Don't!" Both of them cried desperately, but it was too late. In a flash, a tall, pale, beautiful woman leaned over her, cherry red curls tied up in a loose ponytail, a warm smile on her face. Anya would've been mesmerized, if it weren't for the dull, crimson irises that showed nothing but malice._

_Anya started backing up slowly._

" _Why run?" The woman purred, leaning into a crouch. " We can be friends." There was a muffled shout from her father._

" _Don't trust her!" Anya turned and began to run, but a cold hand gripped her ankle. " I warned you about running!" The snarl made Anya scream. _

_She was dragged roughly down the stairs, being held upside down, Anya absorbed many things at once. Her mother lay beaten and bloody, hair askew and __**ears **__pointed and wolflike on the top of her head. Her father was worse. Half of his body was transformed into a pale, luminescent being, the other had fur exploding out of every pore. For the first time, Anya was afraid of her parents._

" _Let's go, shall we Chad?" Something cold pricked her arm, then the girl blacked out._

_**Carlisle's POV:**_

_The girl woke strapped to a frigid metal table, the smell of chemicals and death in her nostrils. She opened her mouth to ask for water, since her throat was dry as sandpaper, but discovered her mouth was gagged. Two form suddenly appeared, frighteningly pale and beautiful. _

" _You're awake. Good." They set about their work, pulling out sharp objects, filling needles with liquid. The girl trembled._

" _Where my momma? My poppa?" The woman paused long enough to turn a bored expression in her direction._

" _In the cages. Now, this will hurt quite a bit." She revealed from her sleeve a cold, metal needle, almost an inch thick. On the other side, The man revealed another._

" _Normally, werewolves don't bite humans. But when they do, it's usually fatal. Now, the vampire venom will hopefully prevent that. On one," They put one at either arm, as the little girl began to scream and cry. " Two," They both made a prick into her veins " THREE." The plunged the handle, injecting the little girl._

_Then, she went spiralling downwards to hell._

_**Eddie's POV:**_

_Flames and ice engulfed the girl, her screams could be heard across the entire lair. Sweat trickled down her forehead, as two opposite sides threatened to rip her apart. She was so cold it burned, she was so hot she was numb. Her wrists strained against the straps as her back arched, her eyes opening in pain, showing the once green irises flickering red, orange, gold. Pain stabbed her heart again and again, while another tried to keep it going, running. Her hearing reached painfully sharp, she could hear other screams and moans around her, the sounds of bones cracking, twisting, reforming. Her body began to shake hard. Fur sprouted from within her, snowy white. Her screams turned to agonized howls. For a moment, a wolf flashed instead of the girl. It began shaking again, already going back. Her skin turned rock hard now, and her throat scorched hotter than the flames. _

_Then, as her heartbeat was being shredded into a million pieces, something inside her snapped. The two opposing teams melted together, one._

_The Rider was born. _


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hello darkness my old friend…**__.._

_**I've come to speak with you again…….**_

_**Renesmee: You really can't get rid of her?**_

_**Eddie: The fact that she's holding my radio hostage doesn't help.**_

_**(me holding a torch blower to playing radio)**_

_**Me: And the people bowed and prayed, to the neon God they made….**_

_**Nessie: I never did like Garfunkle.**_

_**Renesmee POV:**_

I watched all of their expressions melt into different forms of horror and pain. It was a slow process. Anya's was an ancient, tired expression. She had seen this every night before sleep. Cole's was of nervous familiarity, as was Erica's. My dad's was of shame. Carlisle looked angry. Mom and Esme looked like they might burst into tears. But Seth, _Seth _was something else.

His expression was horror, pain, terrible pain. All the wolves were shaking, even dear Jacob. They suddenly all came reanimated, breaking apart, gasping, dry sobbing, Anya scrambling backwards to cower in the corner.

Seth was snarling out cuss words and _Carlisle, _grandpa _Carlisle_ was pacing angrily, fists clenched. Cole was lying on the hardwood, panting heavily, tired and eyes haunted looking. Erica had shifted fully, a sand-blond wolf with crimson eyes that leaked tears. Her head snapped back in a howl. My dad cussed loudly, tackling her to the ground, closing his hands around her muzzle.

" Do you want the whole neighbourhood to hear?" He hissed, driving her head firmly to the ground. She whined softly at the stench, and Anya shakily began to stumble for the door.

" Going. To. EXPLODE." She cried out as I started for her, not sure what to do. Even Rosalie's stoic expression seemed cracked as she comforted Emmet, who had begun to smash furniture. I wanted to know. What had happened? What was going on? I leaned over to Jacob's huddled form, sending him an image of them all in a trance. He winced.

" No. No I won't tell you Nessie." I tried again, more insistent. He actually moaned like he was in pain.

" I said no." I gave up, sitting down in his lap gently. His arms wrapped around me, holding me. He was scared. My Jacob was scared.

_**Anya's POV:**_

I didn't know why I was transforming so often. It used to only happen maybe once a year. Already, I could feel the vampire and the wolf kicking me down, fighting for control. I was about to join the wolf's side, when depression made me crumple against a tree. Why bother? The vampire was more powerful, let her have a turn. I was giving up. I felt cold, uncaring emotions rip into me, a relief from always feeling too much. It was stepping into a frigid, soothing lake. The vampire almost seemed to cradle me against her as I started shifting, eyes dilating, skin turning whiter than snow. I was loosing myself, and I was doing it willingly. I collapsed onto my knees beside a lake, my eyes closed peacefully. I opened them again to see them glitter ruby.

The transformation was complete, yet, somehow I was still me.

_You've accepted me, here is your reward. _The voice in my head was cool, yet proud.

_Now, young one. Be free with your new strength. _I slowly flexed one hand that was gripping a rock, my eyes widening as it crumbled in my grasp.

" What-'' I began, then clapped a hand over my mouth as the pealing of golden chimes rang from my throat. I had never been conscious before in this form, it frightened me. It was wonderful. Laughing, I leapt up, landing in the tallest branches of a tree, light as a feather.

_We are special, _the vampire whispered _we are one with nature. We are not unnatural, like some of our kind believe, we were here __**before **__the world began. _I believed her, swinging from branch to branch, feeling all powerful.

_So natural are we, we can manipulate the elements. _Snow circled around my body, forming a dress as soft and flexible as silk, but as strong as rock.

_Will you play with me? _The voice asked softly, _will you see my side of life?_

_**Seth's POV:**_

I was pacing in wolf form outside, when a crippling sense of loss made my legs buckle. I suddenly felt like someone had just died, destroying me. Leah leapt to steady me as all I could think was _**woah. **_

_Jacob! _Leah barked _something's wrong with Seth! _Jacob came loping over, ears back. My eyes widened in horror as his thoughts began to formulate towards something I was avoiding.

_Seth. Sam and I've had a theory for some time now. Anya used to be human, but her genetic code got twisted. Our theory is that if it weren't for that, she'd be your imprint. _I felt like I was about to die. _Seth, __**where is Anya? **_

_**Anya's POV:**_

My hand felt it's way to my throat to check my pulse as I ran faster even than Edward. I felt no thrum, not even a weak flutter. I did not feel surprise, thought something in the back of my mind was trying to tell me something, something this life didn't have to offer. It was drowned by a flame my throat kept, a hungry flame. A scent on the breeze made me shudder with pleasure.

It was a sweet, alluring scent, and I couldn't resist. I ran towards it, slinking behind a tree to wait. Two hikers came walking past, laughing, holding hands. Their combined scent was mouthwatering. I leaned into a crouch. Leaping, I didn't notice when a huge furred body tackled me to the ground, a snarl breathing onto my exposed neck. My instincts kicked in, and I was suddenly a furnace of heat, setting myself on fire, yelps as fur and skin got singed were heard, the weight leapt off me. I stood, turning casually to greet the menace. I turned to stone when I saw who I had just burned. Jacob was licking one bleeding paw, while Seth stood beside him, wolf eyes round with despair and horror. A stench came off of them, making me want to gag at the degree of the smell. I felt the random urge to rip, to kill my friends. I backed up automatically.

_Why? _The vampire in me hissed, confused _Why do you resist your instincts like this? Your instincts are always right. Trust them, trust me. _I felt myself slowly leaning into a crouch, hesitant, low growls rumbled in my chest as Seth whined softly.

I couldn't attack him, I decided, but I might be able to attack the others. The thirst caught in my throat, a desire for blood, despite the smell. Real growls were now streaming from my lips, sad ones, but desperate ones.

Jacob responded with a warming growl, but I couldn't listen, not this time.

I sprang at him with hands of ice.


	28. Chapter 28

_**If I had a world, everything would be nonsense.**_

_**Nothing would be what it is,**_

_**Because everything would be what it isn't.**_

_**In contrawise, what it is wouldn't be,**_

_**And what it wouldn't be it would.**_

_**You see?**_

_**Eddie: No, I don't…..**_

_**Emmet: you got that from shinedown….**_

_**ME: Yeah, but who do you think gave them the idea?**_

_**FINAL CHAPPIE! I DID NOT CREATE THE SONG TOURNIQUET! Just pretend!**_

_**Seth's POV:**_

It was maddening, to watch Anya like she was. All of the flaws that made her, just disappeared with the vampire. Her cute freckles, smoothed out by concrete, snow white porcelain, her gold eyes hidden in cherry red. Her hair was no longer black, but every shade of blue, black and violet, it defined subtle. And her form now looked deceptively delicate, no longer wiry and tanned. Her hair crackled and stood on end with power as her eyes showed morbid recognition. Slowly, her attention diverted from the poor couple not more than five hundred feet away, she leaned into a crouch, attention fully on Jacob, posture indicating she fully intended to ignore my presence. This made a growl work its' way up to my throat. _She'll listen, and she'll like it! No more her being the leader of her herself. _Despite my confusing thoughts that made perfect sense to me, Jacob actually backed up when she sprang, dodging. Then I realized. He was trying not to hurt her, for me.

_We stick together buddy. _He growled. Anya landed against a tree, perfectly ready for the next spring. She leapt again, this time going for Leah.

Leah almost took a snap, but at the last moment dodged away.

_Stupid imprint mess…… _She muttered as I tried to resist the urge to rip Leah's throat out. Anya was now high above us, cherry red eyes focused on me. They were filled with pain.

" Sorry." Then, she sent out bullets of hail at my friends, while running away.

_**Anya's POV:**_

I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt them. The vampire inside me was snarling in anger. _That imprinting business is stronger than I thought. _I stopped.

" What?"

The vampire smirked a little. _You've imprinted. On that boy, what's his name? Seth? _I leaned heavily against a tree, my breath coming out in a "whoosh". _Really, it was so obvious, the way even when you were scared to death of them you purposely tried to surprise him, to show off around him._

My mind was still frozen with this new possibility.

" No. NO!" I slammed a fist against a tree. I knew I wouldn't survive long, and Seth, poor Seth would _die _if I died? "That can't happen!" I all but sobbed, remembering Seth's expression when we had bought ice cream together, when we both had detention. He was, like a lantern in my world of darkness. I couldn't lose him.

_So don't, become a vampire completely, and sever the imprint once and for all. _I shook my head the idea already painful.

_Or watch Seth howl in torment as Chad and Elaine kill you slowly in front of him. _Her tone cut into me like a spear.

A snuffling in the bushes stopped my internal arguments. The nose was a soft grey, and watery blue eyes stared at me imploringly.

Cole.

_**Cole's POV:**_

She was no longer Anya. My best friend was losing herself, and I felt somehow responsible. If only I hadn't led Chad and Elaine…… I had to do something, and quick. Painfully, slowly, I morphed into my human self, fangs shrinking, hair coming out in chunks.

" Anya," I groaned " Chad, Elaine, need to die. Fight the vampire, or they just," I panted and groaned as some of my bones locked back into place

" They just win."

She faced me with an expression of strange, calm numbness.

" Do not worry. I know what I must do."

And then, she yelled out to the heavens " Chad! Elaine! I know you're there. Come on out, it's time we settled this."

My skin crawled as a deep baritone laugh I recognized came from above.

" Well met Rider, or is it Anya?" He was suddenly between us, Elaine slightly in behind.

" So you're finally becoming a true leader. Let's make a bet."

_**Seth's POV:**_

I snarled as the stench of those two bastards mingled with Anya's.

Voices travelled, picked up by the pack's sensitive hearing.

" If I kill even one of you, the other tells me where the lair is, so I can set your experiments free. Then, the person must die as well."

A nervous, yet proud feminine laugh.

" Deal. We win, and you die, your friends die. And lets see….. we keep your imprint for our own gain."

A silence echoed throughout the woods like the hiss of dry scales.

" No deal. I can't decide for others."

" Fine. Then how about, if we win, instead of killing you, we get to keep you. _Forever." _My howl broke free, a scream of

" _Don't you dare!" _

Anya seemed to ignore it, her tone completely and totally ice cold.

" It's a deal." Then, the snarls and cracks began to sound.

_**Anya's POV:**_

I was a flurry of freezing fire, something that should've been impossible.

A strange song I had made when I was little flowed through my head. It was a horrible, but true one.

**"Tourniquet"**

_I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
so much more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

__

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

I ripped someone's arm off savagely, venom and blood spraying from that person's last kill. _  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

I want to die!!!

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave

Something bit into my arm like one thousand needles._  
my soul cries for deliverance_

_**Goodbye Seth. **_I thought wearily. _**Cause even if I win, I won't ever be stable.**__  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide_

I was planted to the ground by a heavy foot, the breath knocked out of me. Dizzily, I looked up to see everyone, the Cullens, The wolves, staring on in horror.

I couldn't hurt them, not again. I felt the ground rumble, the wolf springing to meld with both the vampire and _me. _Fissures opened up beneath Chad, Elaine and I, only where they fell, I floated.

_Too much energy! _The wolf and vampire screamed. _The human will is too uncontrollable! _I felt like I was going to implode, high above everyone. My eyes opened a crack, desperate to find Seth's face.

_I can't lose him. I. Have to. STOP." _Everything went under pressure like a bottle of soda, the vamp, myself, the wolf.

I felt to the ground with a thud, normal. Chad and Elaine had vanished, swallowed by the earth itself. Unfortunately, my body was still fighting under the surface.

_Too dangerous for Seth! Too dangerous for everyone! _I immediately shut down my thought process in case Edward was listening. Slowly, I sat up, only to be tackled again by a wolfy gang. The Cullens were right behind them, hugging laughing, though Edward looked a little torn.

Finally, they made room for one person.

Seth stood, eyes round and relieved, shaking with joy. I couldn't help it, I ran to him, crying.

He went to pieces too, crying, the shock that we were imprints making him sound slightly hysterical as he muttered

" Thank _god._" My head was light, but my heart sank further with what I was about to say.

" Seth, I-I'm not staying." My whisper stopped the happy mumbles people were making around me. Seth tightened his grip around me.

" Why?" His tone nearly made me break.

" Why can't you stay?" I pulled gently away from him, the wolf already telling me what to do.

" I have no control over my opposites, I could kill you just by waking up. I won't do that, not if I can help it.

However, to ease your pain, I can make it so you can remember me, yet not know what your feelings were towards me."

He started to object vehemently, reaching for my hand. Then, I did what I had always wanted to do, I lightly touched my lips to his forehead.

" Goodbye, Seth."

_**Seth's POV:**_

She, was gone.

_**Okay, I lied about the happy ending. BUT, IF I get some nice reviews on how this went, I MIGHT make a sequel.**_


End file.
